User talk:Death horseman94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Inducement page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 12:33, May 23, 2012 Without a link, or accurate page name I can only guess. Possibly either very badly written and/or thought through, or we already had a page for it, or it is not a power from a widely known published source. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 20:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) These things happen, I know I made a page and had to delete it right afterwards.--Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Facehugger It's a bit of both, basically if it's alien that's totally unknown or from only single source, it's usually deleted (unless it's so interesting we like it too much to remove) and we do to some housecleaning at times to remove pages that are either pointless, repeats of other pages, etc. In the case of facehugger, Xenomorphs are both so widely known and well established in fiction that they're here to stay, that wasn't the problem. It's more along the lines that adding a separate page would be along the lines of making a page for butterfly caterpillars, something that's innate part of the life-form. Basically I'm saying that if you want to add facehugger and/or any/all stages of xenomorphs, by all means create a Variations on/to the Xenomorph Physiology. Many of the Physiologies have several Variations with the powers that separate them from the main Applications anyway. Since the main link in Capabilities goes to page with links to each of the life-stage, you can add a link to each stage you do so we can see details that these pages are too cramped for. Basically, have a blast and if you aren't sure about where the line goes, ask admins, Gabriel is generally around each day and I hop in pretty often too.--Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Demon Creation No, that's usually the methods to create demons, but creating demons doesn't allow any of those powers, so it's best as associations than applications Gabriel456 (talk) 14:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Response ThanksConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi Death horseman did you leave a message on my talk page, if is about the question i asked in Absolute Hearing Comment section believe me i was not try to be disrespectful to you its not my intention to offend you and if it sounded like that iam sorry, but if you had something to tell me feel free after all this is a community. Oh i almost forgot can you still answer that question if you are a girl? From your friendly wikian Inter kid (talk) 16:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Response Thanks, I'll make it later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Response I made the page. Add on what you know.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. Okay dude I see what you're saying, but what I am trying to say is a transcendent angel would be reasonably stronger than the demon in the sense that they are mostly associated with the supreme being (e.g. transcendent angels like Metatron are totally undisputed because the guy resembles God in so many ways that most of the times it would give one the impression that both are equal. One example of him bearing resmblence to God (in terms of power) is that, he rules the whole universe (and the Heavens) alongside God and has the titles Lord of the Universe ''and ''King of Angels to ''prove it. Not to mention his grand title ''Lesser YHWH, which signifies that he is second only to and almost equal to God Himself. That's my perspective of a transcendent angel: the most powerful being ever created, that is second to its Creator. As a result it can't possibly be overpowered by other beings. Dude I know this may sound crazy to you but not all scales are balanced, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology being proof of that. Despite the user's fall from grace, they still maintain their status as the second most powerful being in the universe therefore still dwarf all other beings (no doubt a transcendent demon inlcuded, that is if it exists in the user's universe). So no doubt Transcendent Angel Physiology is stronger than it's demon opposite. Tswana (talk) 08:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool. :) Okay bra. I really enjoyed our conversation. :) Tswana (talk) 05:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Response That sounds good, but I have to make sure there is a mutual agreement first.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm jinx. Nice to meet you. -Jinx. Hope you okay just passing by to drop this meme Oh almost forgot go to Apocayptic force Manipulation. See ya Inter kid (talk) 15:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Heh Hi Death sorry for the late reply. Oh about that i can actually Explain i am more like this guy and this are myintentions i hope you are what i think or else okay see ya from your friend Inter kid (talk) 12:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Omni-Erasure would you say this power is worth keeping now? Jake 150 (talk) 00:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Your page implies that the person dies instantly within moments of physical contact. The guy didn't, and Death induced the death a few moments later. He killed him because he was rude, going "Watch where you're going, pal". Gabriel456 (talk) 19:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Despite the situational requirement: it is still pretty much the same for it is simply a touch that can cause death. Touch of death can easily be used as a defensive maneuver as Fatal Touch and vice versa, so there isn't much difference at all about the two powers to begin with. RiderJones (talk) 03:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Whats up Death you were probably expecting a meme, just passing by because okay here you have straight from theoven okay see you and be true to yourself Inter kid (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Neither Gabriel nor Kuopiofi are keen on banning, but a 2-3 days ban may be a good way to drive the point home. I'd suggest to ask Gabriel for an official warning (first and last, this robotic crap has been going on for months already), then a 2-3 days ban if he doesn't listen (90% chance from where I stand ^ ^; ). DYBAD (talk) 23:29, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Really Um how about energy destruction? And yes it did I was just wondering why you would suggest a name like that? I mean not to rant but hear me out: If you call a page Unique Energy Manipulation then you would have to include all other energy considered unique and that would basically be a semi replica of my deleted edits. I cant help it I am a man who likes to follow logic (don't give me that crap about superpowers being above logic, not my point) When I hear a contradictory statement it gets me upset I don't know why it just does. Lightbuster30 (talk) 18:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC)' well its not like I do it to troll or anything I was born in a family that follows logic and we interacted by arguing or getting into debates so it seriosusly became embedded in my brain. Add that in with the fact that most people contantly misenterpret what I say, along with crazy overreacting patients... all that crap has made me a bit paranoid Lightbuster30 (talk) 23:38, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't get me wrong my life was great but there is always a flaw and everything that I mentioned above is that one major flaw. People always tell me that but for me it's harder. I mean believe me I would stop if I could but for me the walls between reality and illusion have been broken so my only choice now is to use logic as a means of defence. I just don't know how to explain. If we were talking face to face I could make you understand my point better. I am not very good at blogging but in the real world I find it easier, never knew why it was just always like that. Later Lightbuster30 (talk) 17:16, December 3, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 17:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Please let me assure you that i am 100 percent here to contribute and that my page on faecal matter manipulation was not spam but was actually legitimate ... Shithead is a real character from mark millars the wanted however i do see that it may have appeared that i was creating spam however i was merely trying to contribute... I have created a new page on humanoid photosynthesis which i hope you find more appropriate --Supernovad2 (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC)supernovad2 New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It's a mix of several ideas : Meta Probability for the basis, Chosen One for the concept, indirect Meta Physiology as a personal application, and a bit of Subjective Reality for the rest of the world. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC)